rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Team RNJR/Image Gallery
Official Graphics RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|RNJR on the Volume 4 Poster RWBy Volume 4 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 4 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover|link=https://twitter.com/RWBY_JAPAN/status/906003136694804480 RWBY vol4 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 4 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Promotional Material vol4promo rnjr setting moon.jpg|Volume 4 promotional image from Facebook (parody of Red Dead Redemption) Twitter RWBY RNJR Thing.jpg|RNJR Things (parody of Stranger Things) Vol7 wanted notice.jpg|A wanted notice, from Volume 7 DC Comics Chapter 1 "Prelude: The Elegy" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Ruby and the remaining of Team JNPR leaving Patch.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 1) Team RWBY and the remaining of Team JNPR.jpg| Chapter 2 "Ruby: Part One: Stories" RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR's travel in the forest of Hinoki.jpg|Team RNJR's travel in the forest of Hinoki RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Jaune and others are concern for Ruby.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 01.jpg|Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR fights a horde of Lancers 02.jpg RWBY DC Comics 1 (Chapter 2) Team RNJR.jpg Chapter 6 "Ruby: Part Two: The Egg" RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR spotted Manticore.jpg|Team RNJR spotted Manticore. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) A villager stopped Team RNJR from helping them.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR decides to take down a Manicore.jpg|Team RNJR decides to take down a Manticore. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR fighting a Manticore.jpg|Team RNJR fighting a Manticore. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby defeats a Manicore.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) The villager tells Team RJNR to leave.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR leave in despression.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR discuss about the villagers hatred towards Huntsmen.jpg|Team RNJR discuss about the villagers hatred towards Huntsmen. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR sees a horde of Manicores.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR decides to help the villagers despite their protests.jpg|Team RNJR decides to help the villagers despite their protests. RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Ruby hopes the Huntsmen haters will their minds about Huntsmen.jpg RWBY DC Comics 3 (Chapter 6) Team RNJR continues their journey in the rain.jpg Chapter 10: "Ruby: Part Three: The Garden" RWBY DC Comics 5 (Chapter 10) Team RNJR and Qrow at Mistral.jpg|Team RNJR and Qrow at Mistral. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00072.png|RNJR in the "Volume 4 Character Short". Volume 5 Trailer Vol 5 Trailer 0008.png Vol 5 Trailer 0014.png Screenshots - Volume 3 End of the Beginning V3 12 00178.png V3 12 00179.png V3 12 00194.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00012.png vol4op_00042.png The Next Step V4 01 00095.png V4 01 00115.png V4 01 00117.png V4 01 00123.png V4 01 00126.png V4 01 00128.png V4 01 00132.png V4 01 00135.png V4 01 00136.png V4 01 00141.png V4 01 00142.png V4 01 00144.png V4 01 00146.png Remembrance V4 02 00012.png V4 02 00013.png V4 02 00014.png V4 02 00017.png V4 02 00019.png Family V4 04 00055.png V4 04 00056.png V4 04 00057.png V4 04 00062.png Tipping Point V4 06 00001.png V4 06 00003.png V4 06 00006.png V4 06 00033.png V4 06 00034.png V4 06 00043.png Punished V4 07 00047.png V4 07 00086.png A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00001.png V4 08 00002.png V4 08 00031.png V4 08 00032.png V4 08 00034.png V4 08 00036.png V4 08 00046.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00061.png V4 09 00067.png V4 09 00070.png V4 09 00071.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00001.png V4 12 00003.png V4 12 00004.png V4 12 00015.png V4 12 00042.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Welcome to Haven V5 01 00001.png V5 01 00002.png V5 01 00012.png V5 01 00013.png V5 01 00014.png V5 01 00016.png V5 01 00035.png Unforeseen Complications V5 03 00018.png V5 03 00021.png V5 03 00030.png V5 03 00031.png V5 03 00032.png V5 03 00034.png V5 03 00036.png Lighting the Fire V5 04 00037.png V5 04 00042.png Known by its Song V5 06 00052.png V5 06 00060.png Rest and Resolutions V5C7 00002.png V5C7 00017.png V5C7 00031.png V5C7 00034.png V5C7 00041.png The More the Merrier V5 11 00002.png V5 11 00003.png V5 11 00020.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00074.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00017.png V5 14 00018.png V5 14 00073.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00034.png Argus Limited V6 01 00023.png V6 01 00034.png The Grimm Reaper V6 07 00063.png V6 07 00071.png Dead End V6 08 00019.png V6 08 00020.png V6 08 00022.png V6 08 00047.png V6 08 00048.png Lost V6 09 00047.png V6 09 00048.png V6 09 00050.png V6 09 00052.png V6 09 00056.png Stealing from the Elderly V6 10 00012.png V6 10 00028.png V6 10 00037.png V6 10 00038.png V6 10 00048.png The Lady in the Shoe V6 11 00005.png V6 11 00006.png V6 11 00008.png V6 11 00009.png Seeing Red V6 12 00090.png Our Way V6 13 00013.png V6 13 00015.png V6 13 00019.png V6 13 00022.png V6 13 00035.png V6 13 00117.png V6 13 00119.png V6 13 00122.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Volume 7 Opening V7op 00057.png The Greatest Kingdom V7 01 00022.png V7 01 00029.png V7 01 00031.png V7 01 00046.png V7 01 00051.png V7 01 00054.png V7 01 00072.png V7 01 00073.png V7 01 00084.png V7 01 00093.png V7 01 00094.png A New Approach V7 02 00001.png V7 02 00011.png V7 02 00016.png V7 02 00017.png V7 02 00024.png V7 02 00026.png V7 02 00032.png V7 02 00040.png V7 02 00041.png V7 02 00050.png V7 02 00055.png V7 02 00060.png V7 02 00061.png V7 02 00062.png V7 02 00063.png V7 02 00064.png V7 02 00065.png V7 02 00066.png Ace Operatives V7 03 00002.png V7 03 00007.png V7 03 00009.png V7 03 00136.png Pomp and Circumstance V7 04 00006.png V7 04 00033.png V7 04 00050.png V7 04 00064.png V7 04 00070.png V7 04 00076.png V7 04 00099.png Sparks V7 05 00004.png Cordially Invited V7 08 00020.png As Above, So Below V7 09 00084.png Gravity V7 11 00126.png With Friends Like These V7 12 00002.png The Enemy of Trust V7 13 00194.png V7 13 00206.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Team RNJR